05603
}} is the 5,605th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 7 May, 2010. Written by LESLEY CLARE O'NEILL Directed by PIP SHORT Plot Part One At Hotten Police Station, PC Grieves tells Nicola she'll be brought through for questioning shortly. Nicola snaps that she's supposed to be at work. She doesn't want to call a solicitor, insisting she's done nothing wrong. Nicola's distraught as she's shown into a cell. At the Post Office, Bob protests that Nicola's no danger to children, but Viv reckons that's for the authorities to decide. Ryan wonders why the police were called. Viv tells Rodney that Nicola has been arrested for biting Cathy. Bob wants Viv to go to the police station and put things right, but she refuses. Rodney hopes they're joking, but Bob explains things have got out of hand. At the factory, Jai tells Adele off for being constantly late. Adele blames the buses, but admits to oversleeping once. Laurel comes to apologise for being late back from lunch yesterday, after dealing with Nicola and Viv. She feels guilty about leaving Nicola with the children in the first place, wishing she'd told Viv the truth before things escalated. Jai offers to drive Laurel to the police station. In the Woolpack back room, Doug reminds Victoria she has less than two weeks before exams. Victoria points out that Charlie's been successful without passing any exams. Diane shows Ashley in, explaining that upset Laurel's at the police station with Jimmy. Ashley asks Doug to look after the children this evening, and Diane says they're welcome to stay - adding that Viv has excelled herself. At the police station, anxious Jimmy is waiting for Nicola. Rodney can't believe that Nicola actually bit Cathy. Jimmy explains she was teaching her Cathy lesson, sighing that it's a mess. Laurel arrives, and offers to get coffees. At Café Hope, Marlon tries to persuade Bob to come to work, complaining that it's his day off. He's sure that the police will just give Nicola a warning. PC Bennett and her colleague arrive. They ask for a chat with Cathy, and Viv shows them through. Bob tells Viv she's made her point, and warns her to stop. Viv ignores him and heads up to the flat. At the Woolpack, Moira serves John and Andy, who tell her that Eve's gone home to change. John wonders if Adele's been stood up by a hot date Replying that she hasn't had a boyfriend for a year, Adele explains that Leyla's decided to have dinner with David. Cain tells Chas that Aaron came to the garage today, and Ryan adds that he wants to start back at work tomorrow. Chas is worried that it's too soon, but Cain reckons she's more scared than Aaron is. At the shop flat, Viv shows PC Bennett and her colleague out. Angry Bob rails that now Cathy might have to be checked by a police surgeon, and photographed. He wants Viv to retract her statement, and she's angered by his lack of support. Bob insists that Nicola made a mistake, and begs Viv to drop the charges. Determined Viv insists she won't, and says Bob shouldn't be asking her to. At the Woolpack, Adele's asking which colleague people would throw off a raft? John jokes that a couple of months ago, it would have been Adam. Laughing, Moira encourages Andy to choose John. At a table, Cain tells Chas that Aaron has to come back to work sometime. Chas asks Cain not to let on that he knows Aaron's gay. Ryan wonders what they're talking about, but Cain tells him to keep out. At the police station, Nicola tells DS Briggs and PC Grieves they should arrest Viv for wasting police time. She dissolves into tears as she quietly admits to biting Cathy. DS Briggs explains the CPS will decide whether or not to prosecute her - and she could be sentenced to six months in prison. He advises Nicola to get a good solicitor. Part Two At the Woolpack, Paddy's knackered after helping at the vet's. He laughs that Pearl's trying to make up with Rhona by trusting her with more cases. Rhona plans to get drunk and Marlon jokes about carrying her home. Paddy giggles that Marlon still fancies Rhona. Adele gives Diane her lottery numbers. Eve arrives, and John can't help noticing that she's dressed to kill. John tells Andy that Adele likes him, and Moira agrees. Andy's uncomfortable. At the police station, irate Jimmy complains to the desk sergeant that they've been waiting for hours. Rodney and Laurel worry about Nicola being kept in, agreeing that she would never intentionally harm a child. Nicola appears, looking small and vulnerable. Jimmy hugs her as she sobs that she's been charged. At the Woolpack, Rhona's telling smitten Marlon about her disastrous honeymoon. At a table, Paddy assures Chas it's a good idea for Aaron to go back to work. He tells her that Aaron's solicitor's appointment is tomorrow. Seeing Marlon with Rhona, they laugh that he fancies her rotten. Diane calls for any more lottery players to pick their numbers. Andy quips about flushing his money down the toilet, but Adele reckons someone has to be lucky. Pearl chooses her numbers. John jokes about Moira's mother, and Eve wonders how Moira puts up with him. John can't help being flattered as Eve tells him he's "all right". Moira and Andy remind John that Eve would flirt with a lamppost. Diane asks Doug to do the lottery draw. Nobody appears to have won. Moira tells John she's not the jealous type, but warns him about flirting with Eve. Checking the lottery book, Diane discovers that Charlie has won the £75. Doug's annoyed, huffing that amount is nothing to Charlie. Outside Brook Cottage, Laurel assures Nicola that everything will be all right - but Nicola's worried she'll go to prison. Rodney and Jimmy are sure it won't come to that. Devastated Nicola looks over at the café, certain that Viv's gloating inside. Worried about what people will say, Nicola walks off. Rodney warns Nicola not to do anything stupid, and Jimmy heads after her. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tells Ashley that Nicola's been charged with assault, and may be prosecuted. She's touched to see that Ashley has prepared a romantic dinner for her. Laurel blames herself for not telling Viv sooner about the biting incident. Ashley assures Laurel it's not her fault, hugging her warmly. There's a moment between them, and Laurel tells Ashley she just wants her husband back. The couple kiss passionately. Nicola bursts into the café followed by Jimmy, and tells Viv that she's been charged. Viv's taken aback, but holds her ground. Nicola asks if Viv's paying her back for the breast feeding incident, railing that she could go to prison. She weeps that Viv has been in prison herself, upset that [King|Angelica will be left without a mum. With Jimmy and Nicola gone, Viv admits that she didn't expect this. She's sure Nicola won't go to prison, but Bob's disgusted with her. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday